(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling with a bellows-protected interlocking driving connection.
Conventional couplings with a bellows-protecting interlocking driving connection, for example, couplings with a bellows-protecting crowned gear for transmitting torques, are used for connecting a driving and a driven shaft to compensate for axial parallel, axial or angular displacements occurring between the two shafts.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional coupling with a bellows-protecting interlocking driving connection in the form of two toothed coupling halves, comprising toothed coupling 30 with driving connection 2, used in rail vehicles according to the document DE 196 44 884134. FIG. 2 is an enlarged cross-sectional view of the sleeve hub portion of the conventional toothed coupling 30 shown with driving connection 2 and corresponding bellows-type seal for the driving connection 2 according to FIG. 1. The toothed coupling 30 comprises at least one toothed coupling hub 3 which closes sleeve 4, the driving connection 2 is arranged between the hub 3 and the sleeve 4, the driving connection 2 being protected by a bellows 5 of an annular waviness in cross-section, wherein the bellows 5 is in a recess 6 of the hub 3 in the form of a cavity, and one side is fastened on the sleeve end region 8 and the other side is mounted opposite the sleeve end 8 to the hub 3 at a junction 26, wherein the annular recess 6 is essentially bounded by an annular hub inner face 16 directed towards the driving connection 2 and by an opposite hub outer surface 9 formed with respect to the front side 11 of the hub 3, whereby an annular gap 10 between the sleeve end 8 and the hub outer surface 9 of the recess 6 creates a bellows free chamber 20.